thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Allen (Original Group)
Allen is one of the fifteen protagonists and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Original Group. He has his own personal story. Allen is the husband of Donna and the father of Ben and Billy Pre-Apocalypse Gainesville Georgia Before the outbreak, Allen was employed at a mall in Gainesville as a shoe salesman. Post-Apocalypse "Ben & Billy" Allen first appears after Billy killed a walker that broke out into their house. After Donna makes sure the boys weren't bitten, Allen prepares his pickup truck so the family can travel to the evacuating zone of Atlanta. Once the family has set a camp in the outskirts of the city, Allen is training his sons on how to use a gun. Ben is reluctant to use a gun, to which Allen remarks that nowadays being able to use a gun is a really important rule of survival. Later on the night, Allen is talking with Ben while keeping watch, while Donna and Billy sleep on the rails. Ben and Allen talk about the use of guns into the new world. Allen then orders Ben to rest with Donna and Billy and Ben hugs Allen and tells him that he loves him.When a walker advances on Allen and Ben, but falls, Allen readies his knife but Ben begs him to spare the walker's life. "Sometimes you have to kill them," he admits. "But sometimes you don't." Allen notices Ben's steange behavior when Ben confesses to him he frets Donna and Billy will find a walker and kill it. "They aren't people!" Allen chastises, to which Ben disagrees. Later on the day, a walker attacks Ben and Billy, and Billy shoots it dead. Allen and Donna rush to check on the boys. As Ben cries in mourning for the dead walker, Allen and Donna stare at their son in confusion. While hunting in the forest, Allen tells Donna that Billy is the smarter of the brothers when it comes to walkers. They spot a deer. Donna aims her rifle but ultimately can't pull the trigger. "It's fine, this isn't easy for anyone" he says. When they return, Allen and Donna hear the boys screaming and they find them being chased by a pack of walkers. All four form a line and shoot the walkers down. That night, Allen asks Ben if he finally understands what the walkers are. "I know what I have to do now. It's ugly and it's scary and it does change you," Ben replies. "But that's how we get to be here." The next day Ben, Billy and Allen are coming back from their gun practice to find a man pointing a gun at Donna's head. The man introduces himself as Lee and threatens Allen with giving him all of his food and weapons, otherwise he will kill Donna, he reluctantly obliges and goes into his car to search for his supplies. Allen gives Lee all of the supplies that were in the car. "This isn't enough" claims Lee, "But it's everything we have" Allen replies. "Bullshit!" says Lee as he takes out his pistol and shoots Allen in the stomach, prompting Billy to kill him. Donna then rushes to her husband's aid and treats his injury with the help of Billy. "Family Man" Allen and his family were still at the outskirts of the city when Freddy's group arrived at their camp. He and his sons maintain fences to keep the walkers at the other side. "Wistfully" Allen will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Allen has killed: *Charlie (Indirectly Caused, Alive) (Zombified) *Bonnie *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Original Group *"Ben & Billy" *"Family Man" *"Wistfully"